This invention relates to a document display holder which is usable for displaying advertisements, public notices, warning signs, technical information or similar and is especially for use in cars or commercial vehicles.
When displaying vehicles for sale, garages are now required to place notices displaying information relating to specific vehicles on or in proximity to the vehicle. A known method of displaying the information is to place a notice on a lectern near the vehicle. This is expensive since a lectern must be provided adjacent each vehicle.
Other methods of displaying information include placing the notice in a holder affixed to a vehicle window by suckers or a hook which is sandwiched between the top edge of the window and its frame. These method are unsatisfactory in that the holder may fall from the windows.
The present invention provides a cheap re-usable document holder which is readily usable within a vehicle.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a document holder comprising a rigid planar board having one side covered by transparent flexible cover, the board and cover at one end being held in a retaining clip, said clip comprising a substantially planar tongue with a channel extending along one edge thereof with the opening facing away from the tongue, with said one end being held in the channel.
The transparent cover material is a thin transparent plastics material about 0.010 inches (0.25 mm) thick such as PET, or polycarbonate. The cover is preferably wrapped around said one end of the board with a rear portion covering the bottom edge margin of the rear of the board.
The clip may be formed from a thermoplastics material which is rigid and has good temperature resistance for example polycarbonate. The channel is a U-shaped channel and preferably the tongue is substantially aligned with one limb of the U shaped channel, preferably the front limb, and the tongue may be tapered being thinnest at its distal end away from the channel. The other limb, or portion thereof, of the xe2x80x9cU shaped channel may extend further from the base of the channel than said one leg. At least one of the limbs may have a retaining means on its inner surface, for example adhesive and/or a retaining bead.
The tongue may be inclined forwardly relative the channel, preferably at an angle of between 10-30 degrees.
The rear surface of the tongue may have a retention bead formed thereon.
The document holder may comprise an envelope having a flat sleeve-like body including the rigid planar board having one side covered by transparent sheet material wrapped around the board, said one end of the body being retained in the clip with its other having an opening for insertion and removal of a document into and from the body.
The transparent sheet material is preferably made from a transparent plastics material such as PET (polyethyleneterapthallate), polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, nylon etc. and is conveniently wrapped around the rigid board and fixed to its other side by adhesive.
The board may comprise one of rigid paper, cardboard or plastics sheet, ABS sheet (Acrylonitrilebutadienestyrene) about 0.125 inches (3.0 mm) thick or a relatively lightweight twin flute plastics sheet sold under the trade name Corex. Preferably the board is rectangular conveniently accommodating A3 or A4 sheet.
The cover and board may be held in place in the clip by fasteners, preferably rivets which pass through the rear limb of the channel and through the rear portion of the cover and bottom edge margin of the sheet only.